$\left(8x - 3\right)\left(9x - 5\right) = \ ?$
Answer: $= 8x \cdot \left(9x - 5\right) - 3 \cdot \left(9x - 5\right)$ $= \left( 8x \cdot 9x \right) + \left( 8x \cdot -5 \right) + \left( -3 \cdot 9x \right) + \left( -3 \cdot -5 \right)$ $= 72x^2 + \left( 8x \cdot -5 \right) + \left( -3 \cdot 9x \right) + \left( -3 \cdot -5 \right)$ $= 72x^2 + \left( -40x - 27x \right) + \left( -3 \cdot -5 \right)$ $= 72x^2 - 67x + \left( -3 \cdot -5 \right)$ $= 72x^2 - 67x + 15$